lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Marburg
Marburg '''is a large village in the western half of the Lucernian Valley. With a population of 23000 people it was one of the larger villages in Lucerne, and during the reign of William Lovie III. it was changed into a town by the expansion of House Ordos under his command. Marburg was first founded by the earliest members of House Ordos who built their estate which still stands on the top of the cliffs in the center of the village. As the power of House Ordos increased the influence of this town became higher and higher with the village becoming more and important to House Ordos then thier larger town of Ordin. Located only a few days east of the western Lucerne border it became rich due to be a center of the trade route for Bretonians wishing to trade their goods in the Kingdom of Lucerne. With the destruction of Bretonia the village has become somewhat depressed economically, but has made a resergence under Andrew Lovie who has placed the main headquarters of the western Agricultural administration in the town. This headquarters has meant that Marburg is now the center of the collection of farming goods in the western half of Lucerne before their eventual transfer elsewhere. Marburg has for its history been the center of power for the major House Ordos, and their existence in the village has brought many nobles to the city who are bannermen of House Ordos or just rich merchants. Because of this truth and the fact that the castle is truly massive the town has always been known for having an extremely large and romantisized court room politics. History Early History Main Article : House Ordos Marburg was first founded by the earliest members of House Ordos who built their estate which still stands on the top of the cliffs in the center of the village. As the power of House Ordos increased the influence of this town became higher and higher with the village becoming more and important to House Ordos then thier larger town of Ordin. Castle Marburg Main Article : Castle Marburg Trade Located only a few days east of the western Lucerne border it became rich due to be a center of the trade route for Bretonians wishing to trade their goods in the Kingdom of Lucerne. War in France Main Article : War in France Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Points of Interest Castle Marburg See Also : Castle Marburg Castle Marburg is the ancient castle/estate of House Ordos, and it holds the position of being the center of the lands controlled by House Ordos. Capable of holding hundreds of people within its walls the castle is the last line of defence for the village of Marburg, and located high on a cliff its defences are impressive. The Castle was the first thing founded in Marburg and its founding heralded the growth of the village around it. The castle grew each generation with each leader of House Ordos adding their own personal addition to the castle, and thus the castle is an impressive symbol for House Ordos of their power. Demographics Noteable People Houses House Ordos See Also : House Ordos '''House Ordos is a major House in the western area of the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Ordos has built themselves outside of the usual area of influence in Forks or Lucerne, and along with House Greymane is the major western House of Lucerne. In this they have been the main House involved in dealings with France, and this was for a long time meant they had close relationships with the Bretonians, but after France fell to Orcs the area of control for House Ordos became a land of constant conflict, and even during the siege of Tree Hill their area was constantly attacked by smaller groupings of Orcs. The House's loyal vassal house is House Brent, and the wealth of House Brent has ofsetted the lack of economic diversity in House Ordos, and allowed them to continue expanding their physical strength. House Ordos main power base is in the village of Marburg located a few days west of Forks and Tree Hill. Category:Villages in Lucerne Category:House Ordos Category:Vandals